End of Chapter
|target = Brian's faction |location = Leftwood, Alderney |fail = Wasted Busted Jim dies Brian's faction get away |reward = $2000 |unlocks = Bad Standing |unlockedby = Hit the Pipe |todo = Meet Brian at the docks. Take out Brian's faction. Chase Brian's faction to take them down. Go to Jim. }} End of Chapter is a mission in The Lost and Damned given to Johnny Klebitz by Jim Fitzgerald. Plot Johnny meets Jim, Terry and Clay in Leftwood. Jim explains that Brian Jeremy, who has started his own faction of The Lost since Billy's arrest, has asked for a truce. Johnny is sceptical, since Brian has falsely accused Johnny of "setting" Billy up, but agrees to meet him in Port Tudor. Johnny leads Jim, Terry and Clay to the docks, where they meet Brian and his faction. When they arrive, Brian starts childishly insulting Johnny and the other members whilst still accusing Johnny of being a "rat" and setting Billy up. Johnny angrily fires back that Billy didn't care about the club or the brothers, least of all Brian. This angers Brian, who orders the members of his faction to "finish off" the quartet before he leaves. Brian's faction point pistols at the quartet, who take cover. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Meet Brian at the docks * Take out Brian's faction * Chase Brian's faction and take them down * Go to Jim Enemies * Jeremy Biker Gang Walkthrough Once the cutscene ends, the player must fight off seven waves of enemies. First Wave The first starts immediately after the cutscene. Members of Brian's faction will ride their bikes in circles. On each bike is a driver and a passenger who acts as a gunner. Killing them with an SMG or shotgun will work well. Second Wave After the bike-riding bikers have been killed, some more show up in vans. Third Wave After the second wave of bikers have been killed, some more show up, again in vans. Fourth Wave After the third wave have been killed, a fourth wave appear, this time on bikes again. Using close-range weapons is recommended. Fifth Wave Another van appears and four bikers get out. Close-range are again recommended. Sixth Wave After the fifth wave, some more bikers begin climbing over the perimeter wall. Any weapon is recommended here as the bikers are slow climbing over the wall and cannot attack the player whilst they are doing so. Seventh Wave A final wave appears, and ride off after confronting the quartet. Chase them down on Johnny's bike and finish them off. Watch out for lorries driving around the docks. After the bikers have been killed, Johnny speaks with Jim. Outside the clubhouse, Jim explains that he, Johnny, Terry, Clay and Angus are the only members of the Alderney chapter left, as Brian has betrayed the Lost and managed to escape the shootout, but Johnny tells Jim that the remaining members need to stick together. Jim rides off and the mission concludes. Glitches * At the end of the mission, Jim rides off. If a large vehicle is in the parking space he will ride into it and the vehicle will explode, though this does not affect the game. However, if the player wishes to retain the vehicle, they will have to re-load the game. Deaths * Brian's faction - Killed by Johnny, Jim, Terry and Clay for betraying the Lost.﻿ * Random Biker - Killed by Johnny, Jim, Terry or Clay during the shootout for being a part of the Jeremy Biker Gang. Video Walkthrough Navigation es:End of Chapter pl:End of Chapter ru:End of Chapter Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned Category:The Lost and Damned